Sostén
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: DekuKatsu. Debe estar imbécil si cree que lo va a convencer de hacer eso.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es una estupidez.

 _Mientras buscaba expandir mi diccionario de sinónimos me encontré accidentalmente con una palabra que derivó en esto._

 _Son las tres de la mañana._

 ** _DekuKatsu. Relación establecida. Y un adolescente con sostén._**

* * *

 **Sostén**

—¡Me estás jodiendo, ¿no?! —Alza la voz con notorio enfado.

—¡Pero Kacchan...! —Extiende su mano.

—¡Que no, entiende! —Le da un manotazo y tira lo que trae en su mano.

La idea le avergüenza, siente que las mejillas le arden y tiene que voltearse para evitar que el peliverde se de cuenta. Debe estar imbécil si cree que lo va a convencer de hacer eso, es un disparate.

—Por favor, —se acerca por atrás y le habla cerca de la oreja izquierda —pruébatelo al menos una vez.

Su aliento le provoca cosquillas —He dicho que no, quita —y le aleja con la mano. Escucha al menor hacer un puchero y le toca los nervios, podría quemarlo pero retiene las ansias. —¡Eres el único que se fija en eso, qué importa! —Se gira y vuelve a encararlo.

 _¡A mí me importa!_ lee en su mirada y se traga sus palabras. ¿Cómo mierda había terminado con ese nerd? Suspira y sabe que se arrepentirá de esto.

—¡Está bien! —Extiende la mano —Si con eso dejas de pedirlo. —Puede jurar que los ojos del más bajo han destellado tras su asentimiento.

No consigue entender cuál es el problema que Izuku tiene con eso, a él le parecía tan banal que hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia, precisamente: hasta ahora. Una vez el de orbes esmeraldas le hubo manifestado su inquietud el tema rondó por su cabeza por varios días, y él mismo se sintió incómodo; era tan visible su extraño comportamiento que Kirishima llegó a cuestionarle, incapaz de confesarle nada al pelirrojo le tostó el cabello y le dejó para dirigirse a la habitación del peliverde.

¡Y ahora le viene con esta estupidez! Pero bueno, si con esto logra deshacerse de ese molesto sentimiento de vergüenza y de paso quitarle tan absurda idea de la cabeza a Deku, qué importa el bochorno que le produzca usar tal prenda.

Izuku le da la prenda y la mira con tanto desprecio que le sorprende no haberla quemado en una explosión. —Voltéate. —Le ordena.

Se saca la playera que viste y sostiene enfrente de él la prenda de los tirantes. No quiere pensar de dónde la ha sacado ni mucho menos cómo la ha conseguido. Pasa los tirantes por sus brazos y los acomoda sobre sus hombros, dobla los brazos hacia atrás para agarrar los ganchos y después de tres intentos logra cerrar la prenda en su pecho. _¿Las mujeres usan esto? Qué molesto_. El sujetador es bastante sencillo, de satin color blanco y sin encaje alguno; se ajusta alrededor de su torso con tanta precisión que le asusta.

Sacude la cabeza, se está perdiendo en algo que no debe, y vuelve a ponerse la playera que traía.

—Ya, voltea.

El de pecas parpadea varias veces y su intensa mirada le pone intranquilo, más vale que no se note o sería demasiado humillante.

—¿Y bien? —Presiona, está perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene y le urge sacarse ese sostén.

—Es perfecto, —dice mientras se acerca y sin esperarlo pone sus manos sobre sus pechos —en verdad no se nota.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! —Sostiene sus muñecas y pretende hacer que le suelte pero el menor aprieta sus pechos y le debilita.

—¿Podrías utilizarlo en la escuela?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Claro que no! —Retrocede y se libera del otro —Sólo lo iba a probar.

—Pero así no se notan tus pezones. —Suplica.

El comentario le sonroja —¡¿Y qué importa? No soy una chica! —Si lo menciona una vez más lo mata.

Izuku no parece tener más que decir y sin pedir su permiso se saca la playera por segunda vez para quitarse el sujetador. ¿Qué importa si sus pezones erectos sobresalen debajo de su playera? Es un hombre, es normal la falta de pudor. Con dificultad alcanza los ganchos en su espalda y antes de poder desabrochar la prenda el otro le empuja contra el muro.

—¡Espera Kacchan! —El golpe le desequilibra y aturdido no puede evitar que el más bajo le acorrale —Déjatelo un poco más.

Sus ojos verdes le miran fijamente y le sofoca que le vea con tanta impudicia. Le cumple el capricho y le permite mirarle con el sostén puesto por unos minutos, aunque no entiende porqué pero cuando es consciente de lo que está haciendo se precipita y le obliga a quitarse.

—¡Maldición, Deku! —Le empuja con ambas manos —Deja de mirarme así.

—Pero es que-

—¡Pero nada! —Lo impulsa y lo aleja. Con rapidez y una repentina maestría desabrocha el sostén y se lo lanza al peliverde —¡Si tanto lo quieres, póntelo tú!

Agarra su playera y se la pone mientras sale de la habitación de Izuku, ignora las réplicas del chico y se va hacia su propio cuarto.

Al entrar se recarga en la puerta y se escurre hasta sentarse en el piso, baja la mirada y se cruza de brazos, ocultando así su pecho, si no consigue controlarse tendrá que utilizar un sostén por el resto de su vida.

 **.**

* * *

 _¿Qué mejor manera de satisfacer mis fetiches que en un fanfic de la OTP? Perdón por esto._


End file.
